Halloween:Sara
by Critias48
Summary: Sequel to my Halloween fanfic The Rage of Michael Myers. Michael is dead, but the Bogeyman cannot be killed. Tommy will search people that have the will and braveness for stopping the new bearer of The Curse of the Thorn.
1. The New Terror

It was the night of October 30, 2005, a year has passed since that Halloween night in which Michael was killed by Sara Moyer. Steven was already safe, Michael was dead, but the Bogeyman cannot be killed. The night Sara beheaded Michael, she killed also a reporter attacking him in the shoulder with the axe she killed The Shape, and then she escaped in the darkness, and nobody has known about her.

Tommy was thinking about all these, tomorrow was Halloween, he knew even though Michael was dead, Haddonfield was not safe, based on that he saw Sara kill the reporter, he knew she was the new bearer of the Curse of the Thorn, and tomorrow, if things were going wrong, Haddonfield was going to presence another murder spree. He knew Sara needed to be stopped, but he asked himself how and who would have the braveness and determination Dr. Loomis had to stop Michael, and that determination would ultimately cost his own life. He needed one who knew Sara, who loved her, someone as Nick, and Tommy witnessed him die at Michael´s hands, and he knew if he made a member of the Moyer family try to stop her, the person wouldn't last alive.

Steven knew his step father´s concerns, and he noticed a wallet in the garden while he was playing, and he handed it to his father. After asking Kara if that wallet was hers, and receiving a negative answer, he became to only a conclusion, it was Sara´s. He searched in the wallet, and he found a small diary, he opened it and began to read. "Today my penpal Decker helped me set my offline reader, he is a very nice person, July 12, 2002", "Decker treats me like a princess, I would be her girlfriend, if I knew who was him, September 29, 2002", "Decker saved my life, while he was watching the Dangertainment show, I´m grateful with him, November 1, 2002", "I met Nick, he is an excellent guy, but I don't want to break Decker´s heart, he is very nice and saved my life, April 8, 2003", "Well, I never met Decker in person, and after weeks of dating Nick, he is officially my boyfriend, July 4, 2003". After reading all these, Tommy thought this guy, Decker would be the perfect person for preventing Haddonfield suffer another bloodbath, but the question was where to find him.

Sara was living in a small abandoned house, "Tomorrow you, mom, dad, and my brother and sister will receive a visit from me, and I will also see my uncles and aunts, and my cousins, in the familiar reunion, I miss you all", she said with an evil smile, as she, handing an axe, on her way to Haddonfield, "You traitors will suffer Thorn´s rage".

"Please Sara, don't harm me", said a nine year old boy while he was running in a house, where there were many corpses, "Don't run, I will get you, no matter what, little boy". Sara finally cornered the boy, and with a knife she was ready to stab him, but the boy screamed, and found himself on his bed, "What happened my boy", a woman, with black hair, like on her forties asked, hugging the boy, "Sara was crazy, she killed you all, and was about to kill me", "Don't worry Tyler, Sara is ok, and we are going to be also safe", his father told him, and then the parents left, "Sleep little brother, I will protect you", said his fifteen year old sister, stroking the boy´s head, and hugging him, "Do you want me to stay here until you fall asleep", "Yes, please Alexandra", said the boy, reclining his head on his sister´s lap.

Tommy finally contacted Deckard, on the late night of October 30. "I need to see you on the park, tomorrow, on my office that is near the park, is something about life or death". "How can I trust you?", asked Deckard, "I will show you a sign with the word _Deckard_ on it, and you will know who I am", replied Tommy, "Is something concerning your penpal that participated on Dangertainment", when he saw this, Myles had no words, and an anguish invaded him.


	2. Redeeming an old friend

"Happy Halloween Alexandra", said Tyler, hugging his sister, "Happy Halloween Tyler", said Alexandra, stroking

her brother´s head, "Look what I bought for you yesterday, for using it tonight", said Alexandra, handing the boy a

superhero costume, with a bag for candies, "Do you know something?", asked Tyler, "You are the best big sister of

the world", said Tyler, hugging the girl, "Well, let´s get ready for school", said Alexandra, going to her room.

"Steven, Danny, hurry up", said Kara as the boys were finishing their breakfasts. The bus arrived, "Bye Lucy,

good bye mom, bye dad", said Steven, "Good bye Steven, have a nice day", answered Kara, "Have luck in school

today", answered Tommy, and then both boys went into the bus. "Bye sweety", said Tommy, kissing his wife on the

cheek, "Bye Tommy, see you in the afternoon", "Bye Lucy", said Tommy, stroking his daughter´s face.

Myles was in the park, waiting for Tommy, he was thinking "What happened with Sara? She killed Michael Myers

last year, so Michael is no more in pursuit of her, but after she killed him, she disappeared, and nobody knows about

her". Finally Tommy arrived, and showed the sign, and Myles moved towards him. "Are you Deckard?", asked Tommy,

"Yes, that is my screen name, my real name is Myles Barton", "Tommy Doyle", said Tommy shaking hands with Myles.

"What is the problem with my penpal?" asked Myles, "She has turned like Michael Myers", "What?" asked Myles,

confused, "Michael had an ancient curse, and that cursed made him murder his family, the night Sara finally killed

him, the curse passed onto her, and now Sara´s family, and possibly Haddonfield are in danger", "And what can I

do?", "You know her, you know she is an student at the university, possibly, before attacking her family, she will

murder some people there, for distracting the police, and then she will go with her family, just find her, and try to

reason with her, the curse has not taken all over her soul, maybe she can still have redemption, it has been only a

year since she got the curse, so you can reason with her", "Sorry I can´t do it", "Why not?", "I do not believe you,

and in case it is true, is very dangerous", "It depends on you, many people will die today at her hands", "Sorry I

won´t do it", "What a shame, but remember me, today, people will die today in Haddonfield, don't be amazed when

you hear that people were murdered today, remember this". After Tommy said this, he went to his office, and Myles

returned to Haddonfield. While he was in his car, he thought "If Tommy is right, if Sara is now a killer and that is why

nobody has known about her, well I will check the university". He finally arrived to the Haddonfield University, and he

saw the police. With no one seeing him, he went into the building and saw four decapitated bodies, two male and

two female, and another that was killed when he was stamped against a window, and was cut by the glass shards.

"What happened Cindy?" asked Myles, "The missing student, Sara Moyer, killed those people", "Where did she go?",

"She went through the main entrance", "Thank you", answered Myles, going in pursuit of the bogeywoman.

He was in his car, and he finally found a woman with an axe, he was sure she was Sara, he got the courage after

some minutes and got out of his car, "Hey, Sara, you don't need to do this", Sara turned her head and saw the guy,

"Who are you?", "Your penpal, Deckard", "You are Deckard, you disappoint me, you look younger than what you told

me, liar", said Sara, and Myles gave some steps back, "Don´t worry, I like you, I won´t harm you, unless you insist",

said the girl, with an evil smile, "Please, your family loves you, please do not harm them", "That is not your

business", said Sara, almost shouting, and slapping Myles, and then she stole his car. She was going to meet her

family, and apparently nobody could stop her.


	3. Family Reunion

"Tyler let´s go home", said Alexandra, holding her brother´s arm, and trying to help him with the pumpkin, when

she was picking him up from school, they walked to their house, not aware that Sara was watching and following

them from the stolen car. "Hi mom", said Tyler, running to the woman, who hugged him. He went then to the garden

for greeting his father, who was making a barbecue, "Hi dad, how was your day?" said the boy, "Fine Tyler, thank

you", said the man, turning on the fire, and Tyler began kicking a ball that was there.

Someone knocked the door, Alexandra opened the door, and saw a man with his wife and a seventeen year old

boy, with a eleven year old brother, "Hi uncle Albert, hi aunt Marianne", "Hi Alexandra", said her cousins, George,

and the boy, Chester, who went to play with Tyler.

They were enjoying the food, talking, and Henry, Alexandra´s and Tyler´s father said "We are enjoying this

reunion, but I miss Sara", "Yes, I know it, I wish she was here", said Catherine, his wife, "You don't have to miss me,

mom", said a voice, they all turned their heads and saw Sara, staring at them, breathing heavily and with an evil

smile, holding an axe, and the Mark of Thorn in her shoulder, "Sara?", asked Henry, "Yes dad, I am Sara your older

daughter", replied Sara, raising the axe, "Sara, don't harm us", said her father, while making signs to the family to

search a place for hiding, leaving him and Sara alone, "Sara, us alone", "Dad, there is no escape, you are a bunch of

traitors", said at the same time she raised the axe, "Sara, you don't need to do this, we all love you", after he said

this, Sara hacked up him with the axe, attacking him in the ribs, after watching him die, she went in pursuit of the

rest of the family.

She was looking for them, until she finally found them hiding in the basement, they ran to the kitchen, there

Albert distracted Sara, while the other ones escaped, "Sara, stop it, don't be angry with us", were his last words,

Sara picked up a butcher knife and stabbed him with the Michael Myers style, many times, she murdered her uncle

just the same as Michael killed Judith. She stabbed the corpse one final time at the same time she said "Die,

bastard". She killed her uncle, who sacrificed his life for saving the other lives, and she lost track of the group. "Come

here, traitors, you will not escape", she was searching and spotted the group again. George confronted her, while

letting the other people escape, "I won let you harm us", he said, as he raised a knife, picked up on the kitchen for

protection. The fight began, George doged the axe strikes, and stabbed Sara in the stomach, she only moaned in

pain, covering the wound with her hand. "Try again Sara, just try again", said mockingly her cousin. Sara was only

breathing heavily, looking her cousin to the eyes and covering her wound with a hand and with the other hand

holding the axe. "You failed, try again", "I think you are the one who should try again, dear cousin", "As you wish,

but you will regret for that words", said the guy, raising the knife, and tried to stab her again, but the girl dodged

the knife and then she beheaded her cousin, at the sight of the rest of the family. She cornered Tyler, separating him

from the family, and was about to kill him, but Alexandra saved her brother´s life, hitting her sister many times with

a wood table, until she knocked out her, and then they left.

Sara opened her eyes and heard a voice, "Sara, are you ok?" and then she stood up and turned her head, and

was surprised who that person was.


	4. Self battle Fighting Thorn

"You again?" asked Sara, surprised of seeing Myles again, "Yes" "What do you want now?", "I realized that

your family deserves what you have prepared for them", said Myles, "Well, you already know what they are truly,

but do you know where are they?", "I tied them and I have them ready for you to kill them, so just follow me",

"Where are they?", asked Sara with an impatient tone, "Just follow me, and do not kill anyone but your targets",

Myles said, "Ok, but if it is a trick, I will have your head in my hands", said Sara, following the guy, "Don't worry, I

know what I am doing, come with me, trust me", said Myles, in a calm tone and smiling. While they were walking

through the night covered town Sara was thinking "Finally, you will get what you deserve traitors, and by killing

you I will benefit humanity, Thorn´s rage awaits you".

They finally arrived to a church, and there she found her sister Alexandra, her brother Tyler, her mother and

her cousin Chester, tied all together in the floor just outside the church. "They are yours, kill them", said Myles,

making Sara the signal for getting to them. She was getting each time nearer, and when she was just to perform

the action Tyler asked her "This is what you want to do?" "Fight your hate daughter", said her mother, and Sara

was swinging the axe, but not for killing them, she wanted to drop it, but she felt she could not do it "Help me!"

she shouted and dropped the weapon, and it fell just in the rope, and cut it, allowing the family to escape, and

they hid in the church, "I cannot do it", said Sara to herself, trying to get away from the place, "No, I must do it",

she said with an evil tone, crawling to get her axe, and after she reached the axe she stood up and went into the

church.

But once she got into the church she fell down and twisted herself, and a black roaring fog began to get out of

her body, but that fog wanted to stay in her body, and Sara began screaming and moaning in pain, until the fog

was totally outside her body and vanished, and Sara fainted.

Alexandra, Katherine and Tyler approached to Sara, "Sara, please wake up" said Alexandra, moving her sister´s

head, and when she saw no response she said in tears "Please Sara, wake up, you are an example for me, you

are the best big sister of the world, the way you always treated me is the way I treat Tyler, thanks to your

example Tyler considers me the best sister in the world, thanks to you, if it wasn't for you, I don't know how Tyler

and I relationship would be, please wake up, I love you, and not only me, but also Tyler and mom, please, if you

can hear me, wake up, I not only love you, but need you also", she said and then she couldn't talk more and the

only thing she did was cry, and Tyler ran to her crying, and hugged her. While they were crying Sara opened her

eyes, smiled, rose up, and hugged her mother, her sister and her brother, and they did the same. She was free of

the curse, she was free of Thorn.


End file.
